Xocolatyl's day
by veronique2
Summary: Here is a valentine 's fic wrote for the zeki community. THANKS to Silver fantasy for the beta Spoilers until chapter 47


Xocolatyl's Day.

Yuuki was in her room and sitting on her bed. It was Xocolatyl's day and she gave Kaname her hand made chocolate as soon as she woke up. Of course the taste had been awful but her brother didn't say nothing about it. He just smiled at her, said it has a unique taste, and then thanked her. She smiled back as he hugged her. She should have been so happy but she felt empty. She remembered last year Xocolatyl's day and how Zero had such a face and stated, "This is awful." But this year, she and Zero were enemies. At this moment, Kaname knocked at the door and opened it without waiting for her response.

"Yuuki, you have a surprise waiting for you at the diner room." He declared and closed the door.

The pureblood princess took only few second to arrive at the diner room. She smiled brightly when her eyes met Kaien cross and her friend Yori. She jumped into theirs arms.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" Yuuki said.

"Yes, I thought, I need to pass by to get my chocolates," stated Kaien with a huge smile.

Yuuki's eyes grew wides.

" Sorry, I didn't…I didn't think you …" she felt embarassed.

"Don't worry, Yuuki" assured Kaien, "Beside I'm also here, to talk about a private matter with Kaname."

Kaname nodded and they left the room togheter.

Yori and Yuuki were not alone. The human girl had tears on her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again"

"Yeah, tell me how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Oh, everything fine here too! I'm a little lonely time to time, and I missed you and the Academy …." Thousands questions were runnning in Yuuki's head, and most of them were about Zero. Kaien sent her mail from time to time to give her news but he was always blurry about Zero.

Yori looked at her friend and she guessed exactely what the princess was curious about. So she declared.

"Xocolatyl's day went fine today!"

Yuuki 's face showed curiosity.

"Yes, can you imagine, even Zero received chocolate this year?"

Was it because she heard the name Zero or because he had received chocoate from other girls that made her heart skip a beat? She wasn't really sure.

"From who? " was all she could say.

"From Shindo and me."

"Shindo?" Yuuki couldn't recall the insignificant girl. She looked at Yori with questioning in her eyes. "And you? I thought you weren't into this type of thing?" Why did she suddenly get worried about the simple fact Yori gave a chocolate to Zero. She also thought Yori's chocolates were delicious.

"Well I changed my mind and I'm Zero's friend…it was a message to tell him "You have a friend you now.""

Yuuki smiled weakly. "You did good".

"Yes and what surprised me the most, was that he accepted my chocolate and even Shindo's! Shindo fainted after he accepted it."

Yuuki was all confused. Zero accepted their chocolates… Wasn't it good news, to hear he was opening to people and being nicer to them? So why wasn't she happy inside?

Yori looked at her friend tenderly.

"You shouldn't be worried; he is only friendly with us… He won't be stolen away..."

Yuuki shook her head and waved her arms to say no. "What are you talking about? That's not … AT ALL. "

"You don't expect your best friend to buy that do you? Why won't you give him chocolates?"

The purebloold princess was stunned.

"What? Are you out of mind - we are enemies and I can't approach him again… I have to stay far away as possible from him…" she tried to cover her sadness and held back her tears as she had promised herself she would.

"I can give them to him for you…" suggested Yori. "You don't want to be enemy with him, and I can see that even if you are trying to hide it. You are miserable Yuuki. You should try telling him that you don't want to be his enemy….A chocolate could be a gesture. You should know Zero better, he'll be touched by it, whether he wants it or not."

Yori had a point. Yuuki knew it, suddenly a wave of hope rushed into her.

"Okay I'll do it."

"I'll just watch over you, while you cook. Make sure you don't messed up the kitchen."

" Thank you Yori."

One hour later, the chocolates were ready... Yuuki cooked with all her heart and love and compared to the chocolates from before, these were delicious.

"I can't believe it - I did it perfectly!" Without thinking about it she had picked a heart's form for it.

"We have to wait now," Yori said.

Time passed and the heart shaped chocolates were ready. Yuuki looked at them all happy but then her face fell. Yori noticed.

"What's going on Yuuki, you are pale."

Suddenly Yuuki broke the chocolate's heart. Yori was surprised.

"No, why did you break it?"

"I won't give it to him, it's useless… He'll take it the wrong way, like I'm mocking him. We are enemies and that's how it is. I'm a pureblood vampire, the one he hates the most. If I give him this chocolate, he'll take it as an insult."

" You are not serious! The one who doesn't understand is you! The point of all of this is to show him, pureblood or not, you are still the same girl he used to know…and you are still his friend no matter what, even if he hates you." Yori declared. "Besides, the situation can't be worse, you have nothing to loose with the chocolate!"

Yuuki took Yori's hands in hers.

"You are such a good friend, Yori. Thank you," she smiled tenderly " Okay give it to him for me."

Yori nodded

"I will."

One hour later, it was time for both Kaien and Yori to leave the Kuran's house.

Kaname looked at his beloved sister.

"You and Yori cooked? Chocolates?"

Yuuki nodded… " Hum… for my Academy's friends…."

Kaname frowned but didn't say anything else.

The next day Yori was waiting for Zero impatiently. The vampire hunter arrived in the classroom and glared at everybody as usual. Rumors had spread since the Xocolaty's day, that he accepted chocolate from two girls…. And because of this, he glared harshly at everybody.

He sat near Yori. It was his new seat. His reason was he didn't want to stay anymore in his old seat because he was unable to bear to see Yuuki's seat empty. So instead he took her place.

"Good Morning Kiriyu."

"Hm."

Yori put the chocolate box in front of Zero.

"I thought Xocolaty'l Day was yesterday… And you already give me one," he stated, deeply annoyed.

"This is not from me but from Yuuki… The chairman and I went to meet her yesterday."

Zero's heart stopped; his world seemed to fall into pieces again.

"I don't want it! Keep it. Take this out of my sight!" he ordered in a rude way.

All the day class felt the dark aura coming from Zero and they froze.

"I'm not afraid of you… Yuuki trusted me to give it to you. Do you want me to fail at what Yuuki asked me to do and feel bad for it?"

Zero glared at Yori "Since when did you talk like Kuran Kaname?"

Yori smiled innocentely.

"Take it please, if you want to throw it later, then do it, but at least for me take it."

Zero obeyed and cursed himself again for being so weak. After he took it, he would just throw it away.

The class was done and Zero entered into his room. He was tired. He couldn't focus during the entire class because he thought all along about Yuuki's chocolates. The result was that he became mad all day and was even more rude to people. He felt bad for it.

He looked at the chocolates' box. All he had to do was throw it out the window. Simple as that, throw it away and forget it. He remembered last year when she gave him a chocolate. How the taste had been awful and how he used it at an excuse to cover the fact that he had been truly touched it. Especially since it was a handmade chocolate. But this Yuuki had vanished. His heart sank.

"Why do you want to give me this … when I don't know you anymore…" he said. Still he decided to open the box, just to see if it was bought or handmade.

The boxed was opened and he was shocked to see the broken heart.

"Is this a joke? What are you trying to tell me with this Yuuki…" Anger, pain and sadness invaded him. He took the took the box with the chocolate inside it and he threw it violentely on the floor.

Wasn't he messed up enough to get a cryptic message from Yuuki?

Wasn't it hard enough? Why…?

He sat on the floor near the heart's chocolate which was now broken into several's pieces. Then he heard a familiar's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll stop her…She won't make you suffer again...rest…" Then Zero fell asleep.

Two hours later, Yuuki looked at the moon and wondered if Zero had accepted her chocolate.

Suddenly she felt it. Zero's presence. He was there. She jumped from her bed and looked out the window. He was there at the entrance gate. Her heart started to beat faster. Was is here because of the chocolate? Will they become friends again?

Suddenly, Kaname entered her room.

"Kiriyu's there, I'll take care of it. Stay here, Yuuki."

Kaname was worried. Why was the vampire hunter there?

Then both Yuuki and Kaname felt it - the pure hatred coming from Zero.

Yuuki looked at him from the window. Something was wrong…. She made a terrible mistake - he was even more mad at her now.

"No…" she said with her voice trembling.

She watched Kaname get closer to the gate. The hatred was disguting to smell. She looked at Zero's again, his eyes were cold, something completely different than the way they used to be.

"What do you want Kiriyu Zero?" asked Kaname.

"I'm not Zero…I'm Ichiru…I want to speak with your sister…She hurt my brother again, playing cruelly with him. "

"You're supposed to be dead…" said Kaname cautiously.

" Yes, but when my brother ate me, we became one like we should have been. I have no intention to live his life at his place, but I won't let him suffer because of that girl."

Yuuki, who had opened the window, heard it all. So that was why the eyes were so different. She jumped from the window. Kaname saw her and yelled, "Yuuki! I told you to stay back there…!"

Yuuki came closer, and didn't obey her brother.

"What do you want… Ichiru? I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted Zero and I to be friend again…"

Ichiru smirked, " By sending him a broken heart….for a chocolate."

Kaname silently looked at Yuuki in hurt surprise, but kept silent.

"I don't want to be enemy with him anymore. It was a message to tell him my heart is broken…"

"Your heart is broken?" Ichiru laughed. "What about my brother? You want him to be friends again with you. Where did you get that idea? He doesn't want to be friend with you. All you ever think about is yourself…only you and your feelings matter!"

"That's not true, I worry about him. I want him to be happy, to be there for him again!"

"If you are a true friend, leave him alone and make him forget you. Stop toying with his heart when you know he loves you and it's unrequited! You should think how it's hard for him to be in love with a pureblood like you, and how he has difficulty to let go of the Human he fell in love with. You are selfish – you have all this now, but he lost the love of his life. So let him go."

Yuuki did her best and clinched her fists in an effort to suppress her tears. 'Am I selfish?' she thought. Perhaps Ichiru was right - it was unfair to Zero if she didn't let him go. Every minute, eveyday she thought about how Zero was doing without her.

"I promise if you don't stop Kuran Yuuki, I'll come back, and I'll not let my brother hear from you again. If you break the boundaries again, I will kill you without mercy. And Zero's body with my will, I assure you, will end your life.""

Yuuki felt her heart sink. So was it all done? Ichiru was right wasn't he? She tortured Zero. She always tortured him, starting by letting him drink her blood… making her his reason to live…when in fact she done it all for herself. To have Zero by her side. So was this the real end…? Not even a tiny hope of change…She hoped so much just a few hours ago that he would accept her chocolate, but now, her world was crashing again. This time was a definite end. It was too much for her and tears rolled down her cheek. She was breaking her promise to hide her suffereing. Months of repressed and hidden feelings poured from her heart.

"I can't … I don't want… I can't let him go….I love him so much!" For the first time she realized the truth behind her emotions.

"Yuuki…" said Kaname in shock.

"Is this true?" asked Ichiru."Do you love him enough to get him back, to never give up on him? You are a pureblood, he is a vampire hunter…. I don't want my brother being put in despair again."

Suddenly Yuuki who had let go all her emotions felt better and stronger like she never before felt in her life.

"Yes, no matter what happens, I'll make him trust me again, I'll show him that even if I'm a vampire now, I'm no different from the one he fell in love with…" she said as she remembered Yori's words. "I'll fight for him no matter what. I'll make him smile like he did before because he is the love of my life, just as I am his."

"Fine, then," said Ichiru. "Don't disappointed me, I will always be asleep inside Zero's body…" He said as a warning.

Ichiru's aura vanished. At this moment Yuuki remembered Kaname was there.

"I'm so sorry… I thought… I'm so sorry…"

"I always knew" stated Kaname. "I just turned a blind eye. Are you going to leave me alone?" he looked so sad.

Yuuki eyes grew wider. She took his brother's hands.

"Of course not, we are a familly, you are my brother, I'll never leave you…even though I love Zero, you are still precious to me…we are family."

Kaname smiled.

"Familly is enough then…" His smile was genuine. He hugged her "I'll support you and protect both you and Kiriyu… A pureblood princess, heir of the royal throne, being in love with a vampire hunter…things are going to be dangerous."

"I know…But I won't ever give up and before all that, I have to get back Zero…." She said.

"It won't be an easy task either - he is pretty stubborn…"

Yuuki nodded.

The next day, she and Kaname decided to go back at the academy. Zero looked at the two of them entering the gate thought the window of the chairman's office.

"You have to behave, Zero. Remember our deal…"

Zero had no memory of Ichiru taking over his body.

"I know," he glared at who he considered his enemies. But his heart shuddered painfully when his gaze landed upon her.

Kaname looked at him. He knew Yuuki's fight was going to be long and uncertain. He wondered how his siste would deal with such an unwelcoming glare.

But Yuuki didn't flinch at Zero's glare. She looked at him, waved her hand to him and smiled brightly.

"I'll fight for you Zero, no matter what it takes. I'll make you fall in love with the vampire in me too."


End file.
